Cracks in the Crystal
by LittleTayy
Summary: "No," he told her, "I can barely fucking look at you Stephanie. I honestly want nothing to do with you right now," he snapped at her, jaw clenching tightly. He gave her one last hurt and angry look before grabbing his coat and making his way out of the house, trying not to slam the door as he did.
1. Chapter 1

_Cracks in the Crystal_

_One _

* * *

Paul stopped eating as he heard Stephanie and her father talking, frowning as he heard a particular name he didn't want to hear. A quick succession of mental images flashed before his eyes, ones he tried to ignore even as his hand balled into a fist around his glass of water. He took a deep breath closing his eyes for a moment as he tried desperately not to let anyone around the dinner table see that something was wrong.

"Dad, can we not talk about Randy or the business right now please," he heard Stephanie say and that was it. Hearing that little son of a bitches name out of his wife's mouth was enough to make him lose it. He needed to leave before he ended up saying something he would regret in front of his daughters and the rest of Stephanie's family.

He pushed out of his seat abruptly, "I'm sorry, I can't do this," he let out gruffly before glancing apologetically over at Vince and Linda.

Paul could feel the anger and hurt bubbling up inside him as he walked out of the dining room without a glance at anyone else in the room. He heard Aurora ask him where he was going but he honestly couldn't stay in this house, sitting beside her like nothing was wrong. He made it all the way into the hallway before he heard his wife calling his name and despite himself he stopped in his tracks, his back facing Stephanie tensely.

"Paul…" she started hesitantly, "Where are you going?" she asked pleadingly, stepping closer to him.

The semi-retired wrestler turned around to face her angrily, face tingeing red as he glared at his wife. "Where am I going? Away from here, away from _you _before I say something I regret in front of your family," he growled, careful not to raise his voice too loud. This may have been a big house but he knew voices carried and this was not something he or his wife wanted anyone else to hear right now. Especially with how angry Paul was right now; in fact he was surprised by how civil he'd been able to be up until this point.

"Paul please don't do this," Stephanie practically begged, stepping closer to her husband and reaching out a hand to touch him. He shrugged her hand away however, taking a step back from her and shook his head. He could hardly stand to look at her right now, let alone touch her.

"No," he told her, "I can barely fucking look at you Stephanie. I honestly want nothing to do with you right now," he snapped at her, jaw clenching tightly. He gave her one last hurt and angry look before grabbing his coat and making his way out of the house, trying not to slam the door as he did.

Stephanie stared at the closed front door of her parents' house before sighing sadly and turning back down the hallway. She made her way somewhat slowly towards the dining room, knowing she'd have to deal with not only her parent's questions but her girls' questions too. The wrestling executive didn't even want to try explaining it to her parents, let alone figuring out what she was going to tell her probably very confused daughters.

She wiped at her eyes, making sure any wetness that had gathered was gone before stepping back in to the dining room. She quickly scanned over her mother and father's faces before turning her attention to the three frowning little girls. Aurora was looking at her curiously while the younger two seemed more upset than anything that their father had left suddenly.

"Where'd dad go?" Aurora asked, looking inexplicably like her father for a moment.

Stephanie tried to smiled comfortingly as she answered, "Your dad's just a little tired and not feeling well, so he's gone home to rest. Okay?" All three of the girls nod, seemingly okay with that answer but sneaking a glance at her mom and dad, she knows they weren't so easily satisfied. She caught her mother's gaze, an eyebrow raised in question as to what's going on but she shakes her head. She couldn't tell her mother, even though she wanted desperately to know what to do; she really was her father's daughter it seemed.

Dinner went along in an awkward kind of silence and Stephanie couldn't wait to get out of there. As soon as dinner was finished she thanked her parents and tried to get the girls ready to leave. Unfortunately for her the girls wanted to play with their grandfather and despite the emotional turmoil she and her husband were going through at the moment she couldn't deny them that time.

So as her father swept her three little girls into the lounge room to play, her mother forced her into the kitchen under the guise of helping clean up. She stood in front of the sink studiously washing the dirty dishes by hand even though her parents had a dishwasher, trying to avoid the inevitable questioning by her mother. She could feel her mom's gaze on her and deliberately avoided turning to look at the older woman.

"Is everything okay Stephanie?" Linda asked in that tone only mothers' could use on their children.

Stephanie sighed at the question, tears burning at her eyes as she thought over the simple words. No, everything was not okay. This could potentially be the end of her marriage but she could not and did not want to admit that to her mother. She took a deep breath though, trying to hide the fact that she was so close to breaking down right now.

"Everything is fine mom. Paul and I are just going through a bit of a rough patch is all," she tells her, eyes focused on washing the plate in her hand. She didn't like lying to her mom but the truth was just not something she was willing to acknowledge at the moment.

"Are you sure? Because it's not like Paul to just leave like that," Linda replied looking over her daughter carefully.

"We'll be fine mom," Stephanie insisted as she turned to finally look at her mother. "Don't worry okay? Everything will sort itself out," she said confidently, trying desperately to believe her own words. The thought of Paul leaving her was devastating and she knew without a doubt that she'd do anything in her power to make sure that it didn't happen ever. She loved Paul more than she could possibly explain and she was not about to let her stupidity ruin everything they'd built together and tear their family apart.

* * *

_AN: This is the second wrestling fic I've ever written. The idea wouldn't leave me alone and considering I've been making good progress on A Beautiful Mess I thought why not write this out and post it too? I just want to point out that this is obviously all fiction and as far as I know not true at all. I really just like writing about these two and what can I say, I like to make characters suffer. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review. :) LT._


	2. Chapter 2

_Cracks in the Crystal_

_Two _

* * *

Stephanie's heart clenched tightly as she pulled up into their driveway and saw Paul's car was nowhere to be found. She turned off the ignition, her hands tightening on the steering wheel as she turned her head to gaze back over her three children. She was glad to see that all three girls were asleep but knew that to get them all inside she'd have to wake them up and they would ask where their father was.

Sighing she turned in her seat, stretching her arm out to gently shake awake both Aurora and Murphy. The two girls blinked awake, gazing at their mother sleepily as she explained to them that they were home. She got out of the car then, opening the door for them both and helping them out of the car before walking around to get a sleeping Vaughn out of her booster seat.

Once all the girls were out of the car she closed the doors and locked them, ushering the girls up to the front door of their home. She held her 4 year old awkwardly in her arms as she struggled a little to open the front door, eventually getting it open after several moments of fumbling. She turned on the hallway light as she locked the door behind her and punched in the security code, hoping none of her daughters asked for Paul.

Luck wasn't on her side however when Murphy spoke tiredly, "I want daddy to tuck me in," she told her mother, as Stephanie ushered them towards their bedrooms. The wrestling executive cringed at her words, knowing without a doubt that Paul wasn't home; she actually had no idea where he was.

"Daddy is sleeping Murph. Remember he's not feeling well?" she told her middle child, shifting Vaughn to her other hip as they all walked down the hallway. "You two go get your PJs on while I put Vaughn to bed, please," she instructed them as she pushed her youngest daughters bedroom door open.

The two older girls headed to their rooms, Murphy pouting sleepily the whole way. Stephanie shook her head, placing her youngest on her bed and stripping her of her clothes. She quickly got the little girl changed and tucked her in, pressing a kiss to her forehead sadly. The 4 year old looked so peaceful in her sleep and the wrestling executive couldn't help but wonder how long those peaceful looks would last on her children's faces.

She flicked on her nightlight as she made her way out of the room, crossing the hall to Murphy's room and smiling sadly as she saw her middle child in bed, a Triple H t-shirt firmly in her grasp. Murphy really was a daddy's girl and Stephanie couldn't help but wonder what would happen to their beautiful daughters if they separated. She could only imagine how hard it'd be for Murphy to only see her dad on the weekends; that was if Paul didn't fight for full custody of the girls.

The brunette quickly shook her head at the thoughts as she tucked her daughter in. No, she and Paul were not going to divorce; she was going to try with everything she had to keep her family together and repair the damage she'd inflicted. She was pulled from her thoughts though when she heard the tired voice of her daughter asking for her daddy again.

"I want daddy to tuck me in," she whines sleepily, frowning at her mother.

"I know baby girl but daddy is sleeping," Stephanie tells her softly. Murphy frowns deeper but doesn't say anything else as Steph tucks her in properly and kisses her goodnight. "Goodnight, love you," she says as she leaves the room quietly.

She tucks Aurora into bed too before heading towards her own room, hesitating at the door for a moment. She knows Paul isn't here but there's a ridiculous part of her that hopes she's wrong and he actually is. Her heart sinks as she opens the door, shutting it behind her when she realizes that there are certain things missing within the bedroom.

Stephanie's heart skips a beat as she walks over to their walk in closet and notices one of his duffel bags missing and several items of his clothing. He most definitely hadn't taken those things the night before when he'd stormed out which meant he had come back home before leaving again.

She shut the closet door quickly, tears pooling in her eyes. She changed into her own sleepwear, a knot forming in her stomach as she made her way over to their large empty bed, climbing in sadly. Paul was gone and it scared her but she knew he'd at least be back; he hadn't taken enough clothes to last being away long and he'd never go a day without seeing his girls if he could help it. She fell asleep hugging his pillow, breathing in his scent and regretting most of her actions in the last several months.

* * *

Paul sat on the edge of his hotel bed, head in his hands as the television in front of him played some random comedy he didn't know the name of. He was still in the clothes he'd left Vince and Linda's in; too tired and overwhelmed to think about changing. His mind was still inexplicably on the night before and the conversation he'd had with Stephanie.

Anger seemed to be the dominant emotion bubbling up inside him, pushing aside the hurt he was trying desperately to bury. His mind couldn't help but to conjure up mental images of his wife and…that little fucker she'd admitted to sleeping with. In all their 14 years together he had never once doubted her faithfulness to him or even entertained the idea that she would betray him in such a way.

He didn't understand how she could have done this to him, to them. He loved her more than life itself, he had done so for almost 14 years of his life and he had always thought that that had be reciprocated. Apparently it hadn't though. He couldn't not wonder if it was somehow his fault; had he not paid her enough attention? Had he pushed her into the arms of another man? What had he done to cause her to betray her vows? As much as he wanted answers to his questions he also really didn't want to know at all.

The part time wrestler growled angrily, standing up and pacing back and forth in front of the bed restlessly. He was exhausted really, the emotional and mental turmoil was finally taking its toll and he stripped off his clothes angrily before sinking into the unfamiliar bed in his pajamas. He tossed and turned as he tried to sleep, replaying the night before and the events leading up to their confrontation over and over in his mind.

_Paul stood stoic in front of their bed as Stephanie fidgeted nervously across from him. His hands rested in clenched fists against his waist as he tried to control his breathing, knowing that whatever was about to happen probably wasn't going to be good. Stephanie looked extremely upset and Paul thought he knew what was about to come, even though he hoped with everything that he was wrong about what he thought she wanted to say. _

"_Paul," she started, sending a watery smile his way, "You know I love you. So much and this has been killing me… I don't know how it happened but…I…I slept with someone," she admits so quietly Paul thought he hadn't heard her right. _

"_Who?" he growls out after a moment, his worst suspicions being confirmed. Part of him wished she hadn't told him at all, that way he could pretend that she was still the loving, faithful wife he wanted to so desperately to see her as again._

_Stephanie shook her head, stepping closer to him, trying to reach out a hand to touch him. He pushes her hand away however, glaring at her as the hurt was quickly replaced by anger at the fact that she had actually cheated on him. "Who was it huh? Who the hell did you let fuck you?" he hissed angrily, very aware of the fact that his daughters were sleeping just down the hallway. _

_He noticed how his _wife _flinched at his angry words and he honestly couldn't bring himself to care. He saw the tears spilling down her cheeks and despite his anger he wanted to comfort her, to dry her tears even as his own pooled in his eyes. Paul of course pushed those thoughts away, instead choosing to focus on the anger coursing through his system at this not so unexpected revelation. _

_After a moment she finally spoke, "Randy. It was Randy," she whispered, a hand coming up to wipe at her tears as she watched her obviously devastated husband. _

"_I can't fucking believe you," he breathed, shaking his head. He had had his suspicions for a few weeks but to have it actually confirmed was a whole other matter to deal with. Just looking at Stephanie at the moment was causing his blood to boil and before he knew it he was pushing past her roughly, heading out of their bedroom angrily. _

"_Where are you going?" she asked panicked as she followed him out of their bedroom. _

_He got all the way to the front door before answering her, "Away from here, from you before I do or say something I'll fucking regret Stephanie," he spat at her. "Did you really think I was just going to stay here and talk it out with you right now?" he scoffed, shaking his head. _

_Paul grabbed his coat, wallet and keys before pushing open the door and making his way towards his car. He honestly couldn't stay in that house with her right now. He was hurt and angry and right now he wanted absolutely nothing to do with Stephanie at all. He pulled out of their driveway and drove off, not knowing where he was going as he finally let the tears he'd been holding back fall. _

* * *

_AN: Here is chapter 2! I wrote this in maybe only an hour and a half, I had a very clear idea of how I wanted this chapter to go. The only reason the update took so long was because I wanted to update ABM before this. We've got both Paul and Stephanie's thoughts in this chapter as well as a little flashback that hopefully makes it clear what the situation is. Also, I just wanted to clarify that this all takes place in 2014, current timeline. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review! :) LT._


	3. Chapter 3

_Cracks in the Crystal_

_Three _

* * *

Sunlight peeks through the curtains, washing through the room causing Stephanie's eyes to flutter open lazily. Her mind is hazy as she rolls over, reaching an arm out to hug Paul beside her. Except her hand hits empty space, falling to the cold sheets of the space next to her where her husband ought to be.

Her eyes widen in alarm before her brain finally catches up with her and she remembers that Paul hadn't come home last night. In fact, this was the second morning in a row she'd woken up without her husband beside her and it caused her heart to clench. Obviously she had no one else to blame but herself and it made her just want to curl up and cry. This whole situation was her doing and she wanted desperately to fix it but how could she when Paul couldn't even stand to be in the same house as her?

Stephanie lay there in their bed, wallowing in self-pity for several long moments. She knew she should get up and get started with the day but her heart just didn't want too. It wasn't until she heard the familiar lisp of her four year old talking excitedly that she was prompted to pull her self up and out of bed. The wrestling executive dragged herself out of bed, pulling on her robe and heading towards the sound of her daughter.

Getting downstairs and into the kitchen she frowned when she saw all three of her girls sitting at the table, breakfast in front of them. She wondered how they'd managed to serve themselves; she had slept a little later than usual and now she was very, very confused as to what was going on. Until she heard the deep voice of her husband, causing her eyes to widen as her head shot up to look over into the kitchen at the breakfast bar.

"Paul?" she said without thinking, catching the attention of her youngest in the process.

"Mommy!" Vaughn exclaimed excitedly, "Daddy made breakfast," she continued, grinning at her mother as she bounced slightly in her seat.

It took Stephanie a moment before she grinned at her child, stepping fully into the room. "I can see that. What did he make?" she asked, though the question was more aimed at her husband.

He glanced up at her stonily, face hard as he looked at her before turning back to what he had been doing. Stephanie deflated, even as Murphy replied happily about how yummy the pancakes their father had made were. She nodded, slipping in to the seat beside her eldest, pouring herself a glass of the juice in the middle of the table.

"Daddy is you going to give mommy her pancakes?" Vaughn asked through a mouthful of the fluffy breakfast food.

"Course baby girl," Paul replied a little gruffly, grabbing a plate and placing a few pancakes on it. He made his way over to Stephanie, placing them on the table in front of her silently, doing his best not to touch her or catch her eye in any way. Stephanie felt the tears well up in her eyes at the cold treatment but repressed them quickly, not wanting to start crying in the middle of breakfast and especially not with her girls around.

The family of five ate awkwardly, only broken up by the random chattering of the two youngest children. Stephanie watched a little concerned as Aurora ate her breakfast quietly before retreating to her room to get ready for the day with barely a word. It was obvious that something was wrong with her firstborn and Stephanie just hoped it had nothing to do with what was going on between she and Paul.

Paul finished washing up all the dirty dishes and Stephanie ushered the girls out of the kitchen and upstairs to get dressed for the day. They stood awkwardly for a moment; Paul tense and guarded as Stephanie crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously.

"We need to talk-…" she started before getting cut off by the older man.

"I better get Rora and Murph to ballet," he said over her words, glancing at her for only a second before walking out of the kitchen.

"Paul please," Stephanie called tiredly to the blonde man as he walked away from her. She watched as he stopped in his tracks and she could see his shoulders move as he obviously took a deep breath. She followed in his footsteps, moving to stand in front of him so he had to look at her. "We need to talk," she insisted softly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

The wrestler shook his head, "Not now Stephanie," he told her tiredly. "I can barely look at you. I'll spend the day with the girls but once they're asleep I'm going back to the hotel. I never thought it'd be this way Steph…but it hurts just being near you right now and I'm still angry. So just…not now. I can't talk to you because I am so close to just saying fuck it and filing for a divorce. Do you understand?" he sighed; voice gruff and she could tell immediately he'd had barely any sleep the night before. "I wanna be here sleeping beside you but this is your fault. You did this to us," he continued a little angrily.

He released a puff of air as he shook his head, trying not to get too emotional or upset at the moment. Today was about being here and spending time with his daughters, not the clusterfuck of a marriage he and Stephanie had fallen into. It hurt him to be so cold towards her and to speak as harshly as he was but he knew if he didn't he'd break down and cry and at the moment, that was one thing he did not want to do in front of her. She had broken his trust, broken their vows and destroyed their faithfulness in each other and it was going to take a lot of time and work to rebuild; if they even could.

* * *

_AN: So yes, this is quite a lot shorter than the last chapter but I just felt like that was a good place to end. Plus, I didn't really have much else to add onto this. It's definitely a filler chapter but with some important information within it I guess. _

_I hope you enjoyed. Please review. :) LT._


	4. Chapter 4

_Cracks in the Crystal_

_Four _

* * *

Sunday passed similar to Saturday with Paul arriving to their home at some ungodly hour in the morning to be there before the girls woke up and then leaving soon after they were put to sleep. It was lucky really that none of the girls had woken during the night and sought comfort within their parents' bed. Stephanie knew it'd be a hard thing to explain to tired little girls in the middle of the night.

Now though it was Monday, which meant Monday Night Raw was that evening. Luckily for them it wasn't too far away, only in New York a short plane ride away, even shorter with the use of the company jet. Stephanie was apprehensive though, she knew they could keep things professional and discreet around everyone else but they were going to be in a confined space with only her father and she knew he'd be able to sense something was wrong.

Walking into the private terminal to board the jet she was surprised to see her father and Paul already waiting for her. It was only just after ten but she had been running late, apparently cutting it close to their departure time. She walked over smiling as her father beckoned her closer, giving him a quick hug and peck on the cheek in greeting. Turning, she was shocked to see Paul holding out a coffee for her, she hadn't been expecting it but apparently old habits died hard.

"Thanks," she said gratefully, leaning up to kiss his cheek as well. She sighed though when she felt him cringe away from her touch. She sincerely hoped her father hadn't noticed that, she was not up to incessant questioning from the elder McMahon.

She stood between them a little awkwardly for several moments before they were finally told the jet was ready to board. She sighed in relief, heading quickly for the plane, climbing on board gratefully. She settled down in a seat, her father choosing to sit across from her, no doubt planning to talk business while they flew.

It was his M.O. trapping her on the plane and then forcing her to have to listen to whatever it was he wanted to talk about just because he knew she couldn't get away. Any other day and she probably would have just dealt with it and paid attention but she knew this was not going to be one of those days. Not when Paul had chosen to sit as far away from her as possible, headphones securely covering his ears.

The jet took off and they were on their way, Vince trying to discuss changes he wanted to make to the final script for Raw that evening. Stephanie however was barely listening; her gaze kept falling to her husband…well, estranged husband now. He was tense, engrossed in whatever was flowing through his headphones; probably something loud and violent. He had barely slept, she could tell just by looking at him that that was the case. She knew her husband inside out and knew he was hurting, more than he'd ever hurt before and it killed her that she couldn't comfort him or take away his pain. No, she couldn't do that because she'd been the one to cause it in the first place.

She sighed, trying to stop the tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of what she'd done to her husband. Stephanie shook her head, turning back to look over at her father and was startled to see that he was staring intensely and curiously at her. Her brow furrowed as he continued to look at her curiously for another moment, making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"What?" she asked a little impatiently.

"How's Paul?" he asked, gesturing slightly to the other man on the plane.

"He's fine, why?" she asked cautiously, trying to quell the internal panic that was creeping up on her at her dad's question.

"Just checking. You said he was ill on Friday night," Vince continued, leaning back slightly and crossing his arms. His daughter was lying; Paul may not have been ill but there was definitely something going on with him. Neither his daughter nor his son in law was as subtle as they'd like to think.

"Right," she nodded, "Well he's better now," she replied, faking a bright smile at her father, hoping this would be the end of it. Thankfully he seemed to drop it, instead choosing to work on some paperwork. Stephanie followed her father's lead, pulling out her own stack of paperwork, trying very hard to focus and not let her mind stray.

Time passed quickly then and before she knew it they were in New York and on the way to the arena. They were all in work mode now; mild talk of the night to come kept them from too many awkward silences. She and Paul spoke civilly to each other but she could sense the coldness between them and hoped her father didn't sense it too.

Getting to the arena they all got straight to work. Stephanie pushed aside all thoughts of her personal problems; if she let them fester in her mind while she tried to run a live televised show she was sure to make mistakes. It wasn't until they were in the production meeting, doing a quick run through of the script and schedule that they came to the forefront again.

She and Paul were meant to open the show as 'The Authority'. They were supposed to act affectionate and in love; usually that wouldn't be a problem for them at all. Now though, Stephanie cringed. How were they supposed to act blissfully in love and happy when turmoil was crashing down over them?

Even back when they'd first been together on screen they hadn't had to act too much. They had been attracted to each other almost right away and there'd always been chemistry. It was easy to let their true feelings shine through when they were supposed to be playing a happy and in love couple because, well they had been happy and in love back then.

Of course that didn't mean she wasn't in love with Paul now. She was, deeply but what had happened with Randy…she had let lust take over and now she was paying the price. She had never thought for a moment that she could or would fall in love with Randal, her heart belonged to Paul, and it always would. Randy had just gotten under her skin and made her feel things she hadn't meant to and somehow she couldn't seem to stop herself around him.

Still, Paul could barely touch her or look her in the eye for more than a few seconds at a time. The tension and the coldness were killing her but she was glad that they'd been so busy it wasn't noticeable to anyone at all. She was worried that if they had to go out live and act like everything was all peachy it'd be ridiculously obvious that something was wrong between them.

As the meeting finished she tried to shake the worry from her mind. They were professionals, they were husband and wife, and they could go out there and be convincing enough. Stepping out into the hallway she watched for a moment as Paul and her father made their way towards the production trucks before turning the opposite way and heading into the makeshift office she and Paul were to be sharing.

She'd only been in there five or so minutes, just starting to go over a few things on her laptop when a knock sounded on the door. "Come in," she called, still focused on what she was doing for a moment before looking up to see who'd stepped into the office.

She froze for a moment when she saw the one man she really shouldn't be left alone with standing in front of the closed office door. Her mind caught up with her then as she stood, sighing as she placed her glasses down by the laptop and moving around the table. She smiled tightly at the younger man, crossing her arms over her chest to keep herself from reaching out to touch him.

"Was there something you needed Randy?" she asked, keeping her tone professional.

She hadn't spoken to him since Raw the week before and since everything that had happened, she was unsure how to approach him. Stephanie hated to admit it but she hadn't planned on telling Paul that she'd been sleeping with Randy, but she knew that now Paul knew, what had been happening between her and the younger man couldn't continue.

The wrestler shrugged, "Yeah," he replied, a smirk crossing his face, "I needed to see you," he told her, looking her up and down none to conspicuously at all.

Stephanie shook her head, trying to clear her mind of his words and their meaning. She had a suspicion that his feelings for her were deeper than he was letting on and it made her feel guiltier than she had before. She was messing with both of them; leading Randy on, even when she was sure he knew she'd never leave her husband for him.

"Randy we can't do this, not here," she told him as he took a step closer to her. He was right in front of her now and she had to control the urge to reach out and touch him. That didn't stop her gaze however from traveling over his well-toned body, covered up by jeans and a shirt.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a hand coming up to touch her shoulder gently. She looked up at him, shaking her head as she thought about what she wanted to say. A hand moved to press her palm against his chest, intent on pushing him away, wanting to create some space between them. She was stopped however by a deep voice coming from the doorway.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

* * *

Paul walked down the hallway from the production truck towards the makeshift office he and Stephanie were settled in for the night. It had hurt to be so close to his wife and yet be so far but that's the way it had to be right now. He made it to the door of their office, taking a deep breath before he went in, knowing it'd just be him and Stephanie alone.

Pushing open the door he doesn't look up straight away, wanting to avoid her for as long as possible. When he does though he freezes, hands clenching tightly as he takes in the scene before him. Stephanie and Randy fucking Orton standing closely, _touching _each other and he see's red, anger bursting inside of him.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," he growls, body practically vibrating with anger as he takes a step forward, completely inside the room now.

He watches as they both step apart quickly, Stephanie turning to look at him with wide terrified eyes and Randy hurriedly dropping his hand to his hip, as if he hadn't just been touching his wife. He looked between them for a moment, jaw clenching at the guilty look that crossed Stephanie's face before settling on the younger wrestler.

"Paul…uh, hey," he greeted, trying to be casual, trying to act as if he hadn't fucked his wife before.

That was all it took for Paul to lose his cool. He snapped, taking two long strides forward and swinging a clenched fist straight for the younger man's face. He connected with a smack, sending Randy stumbling backwards with surprise.

"Fuck," the other wrestler mumbled, dazed from the surprise assault.

Paul however wasn't finished as he grabbed Randy roughly by the shirt, pulling him up and punching him again. It didn't take long before the two started fighting properly, Paul completely unable to control himself as he laid blow after blow onto the younger man. Paul wasn't the only participant though, Randy managing to land a few punches of his own to his bosses body.

"Paul! Stop it!" he heard Stephanie cry out from behind him but he ignored her, continuing instead to hit at the other man angrily.

Stephanie watched panicked as they crashed into the wall, Paul holding Randy there as he hit at him blindly. "Stop Paul! Let him go," she pleaded frantically as she stepped forward, trying to pull the pair apart. She let out a shocked gasp however as she was pushed roughly away, the edge of the table colliding sharply with the small of her back.

By this point Paul had his arm pressed against Randy's throat tightly, holding him in place. "You stay the fuck away from her," he growled deeply, "Stay away from my wife. Do you understand you little cocksucker?" he practically yelled at him, wanting nothing more than to make him bleed even more than he already was.

"Enough!" he heard a voice yell, deeper than Stephanie's as he was pulled roughly away from the younger man.

He turned around, ready to hit whoever it was but stopped when he realized it was his father in law. The air felt thick in the room as he looked between the other occupants, yanking roughly at his tie as he glared at Stephanie and Randy before pushing passed Vince and storming angrily out of the room.

"Get to the trainers," Vince ordered Orton roughly, pushing the young Superstar out of the office before turning to look at his sobbing daughter. "What the hell is going on Stephanie?" Vince asked, turning to look at his distraught daughter.

* * *

_AN: Hey there! Here is chapter four. Over 2k words for you guys considering the last chapter was on the smaller side. I've already started on the next chapter, so hopefully it won't take as long to update. I mean, I wrote this whole thing out in just a couple hours last night. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review. :) LT._


End file.
